A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to the field of networks, and more particularly, to home networks having multi-media devices connected thereto.
A network generally includes a communication link and various devices with communication capability connected to the communication link. The devices include computers, peripheral devices, routers, storage devices, and appliances with processors and communication interfaces. An example of a network is a home network for a household in which various devices are interconnected. A usual household can contain several devices including personal computers and home devices that are typically found in the home. As such the term xe2x80x9cdevicexe2x80x9d typically includes logical devices or other units having functionality and an ability to exchange data, and can include not only all home devices but also general purpose computers. Home devices include such electronic devices as security systems, theater equipment, TVS, VCRs, stereo equipment, and direct broadcast satellite services or (DBSS), also known as digital satellite services (DSS), sprinkler systems, lighting systems, micro waves, dish washer, ovens/stoves, washers/dryers, and a processing system in an automobile.
In general, home devices are used to perform tasks that enhance a homeowner""s life style and standard of living. For example, a dishwasher performs the task of washing dirty dishes and relieves the homeowner of having to wash the dishes by hand. A VCR can record a TV program to allow a homeowner to watch a particular program at a later time. Security systems protect the homeowner?s valuables and can reduce the homeowner?s fear of unwanted entry.
Home devices, such as home theater equipment, are often controlled using a single common control unit, namely a remote control device. This single common control unit allows a homeowner to control and command several different home devices using a single interface. Thus, may manufacturers have developed control units for controlling and commanding their home devices from a single interface.
One drawback associated with using the remote control unit to command and control home devices is that it provides static and command logic for controlling and commanding each home device. Therefore, a particular remote control unit can only control and command those home devices for which it includes the necessary control and command logic. For example, if a remote control unit comprises logic for controlling a television (TV), a video cassette recorder (VCR), and a digital video device (DVD), but not a compact disk (CD) unit, the remote control unit can not be used to command and control the CD unit. In addition, as new home devices are developed, the remote control unit will not be able to control and command the new home devices that require control and command logic that was not known at the time the remote control unit was developed.
Further, typically a remote control unit can only be used to command and control those home devices that are within the signal range of the remote control unit. Therefore, a user cannot use the remote control unit from a single location in the house to control and command home devices that are interconnected, but located in separate areas of the home. For example, a VCR that is located upstairs in a bedroom may be connected to a TV that is downstairs in the family room. If a user wishes to play a tape contained in the VCR located upstairs in the bedroom, on the TV located downstairs in the family room, the user cannot control and command both the TV and the VCR from a single location.
Another drawback associated with using remote control units is that known remote control units cannot control a plurality of diverse devices, and more particularly, cannot control a plurality of devices having different capabilities to communicate with each other in order to accomplish tasks or provide a service. Further, conventional network systems do not provide a mechanism for software applications in different network devices to automatically communicate with one another in order to accomplish tasks without direct user command.
To alleviate the above problems, some network models provide a central/singular user interface (UI) in one device including static device information for networked devices for user control of network devices. However, in such networks a change to device information (e.g., ICON) in a device requires a change to, and rebuilding of, the top level page. Further, if the device displaying the central user interface becomes unavailable, user control of the network is curtailed. Another problem with the central/singular page is that every UI device must display the same page, and a scope is not provided for each manufacturer to generate its own UI look and feel nor alter the technology used in the UI device. The content of an icon/information representing a device cannot be changed, and a UI device cannot display a more prominent look to a device icon such as the icon for the UI device itself. Nor can a UI builder tool obtain e-business icons from an external Web Portal. Such a model cannot be standardized for industry use because a central/single UI device controls the UI.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and a system which provides dynamic control and command devices in a home network. There is also a need for such a method and system to provide the ability for discovering and configuring one or more devices connected to the network, and to independently generate different user interface representations of the devices connected to the network for user command and control.
The present invention satisfies these needs. In one embodiment, the present invention provides a method and system for generating a user interface in a plurality of multiple devices connected to the network system for controlling devices that are currently connected to a network. In one version the network system includes: a physical layer, wherein the physical layer provides a communication medium than can be used by devices to communicate with each other; one or more devices connected to the physical layer, each device storing information including device information; a discovery agent in each of one more devices adapted for discovering devices currently connected to the network; a configuration agent in each of one or more devices adapted for configuring device addresses of the discovered devices connected to the network; and an user interface agent in each of one or more devices, adapted for: obtaining information from discovered devices currently connected to the network, said information including device information, and generating a user interface description in one or more of said devices based at least on the obtained information, the user interface description in each device including at least one reference associated with the device information of each of said devices currently connected to the network.
The network system provides the ability for discovering and configuring one or more devices connected to the network, and to independently generate different user interface representations of the devices connected to the network for user command and control. In one example, network devices top-level UI description is generated independently by any network device and certainly by devices capable of displaying UI (UI device). Generating a user interface in each device rather than generating a centrally UI, allows a device to show its own device icon/text preferentially in the GUI. In addition each GUI is manufacturer customizable, user configurable and also more reliable because it does not depend on another device e.g. a single central server.